Save Me From This Road I'm On
by OKBooey31
Summary: But it was a risk he had to take. If there was one thing Elijah was sure of it was that he loved Katerina. He wanted to find her under all the layers of Katherine Pierce. He wanted her to be his for the rest of eternity. *spoilers for 4x18...ye have been warned*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**slight spoilers for 4x18 American Gothic**

Elijah glanced over at his Rebekah as he drove down the dark street. Her head lolled against the window in her sleep and Elijah sighed. They were mere minutes from Mystic Falls and even though he was happy to be home with his siblings, Elijah dreaded it.

Rebekah wanted to take the cure. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, about her seeming to give up so easily. What if it didn't work? What if she died before she got to live her simple life? There were too many variables for him to be comfortable with and it was something he and Niklaus would have to discuss whether Rebekah liked it or not. He couldn't lose another sibling and more importantly, he hated to think what would become of Niklaus if they lost Rebekah.

Elijah hated to think of Niklaus at the moment. Only because of the decision he would have to make concerning Katherine. Katerina. _His_ Katerina. The only girl he had ever and would ever love. He had betrayed Niklaus once for her sake; did he have it in him to do it again? Could he bear to look his baby brother in the eyes and tell him the truth- where he had been and what he had been up to, divulge this information to Niklaus and risk his wrath?

He put the car in park once they were in the driveway of their brightly lit home. Elijah would have chuckled at Niklaus' eagerness but it was well past three in the morning and he was oh so weary and weighed down.

He quietly pulled the cure out of his pocket and opened the box to look at the vial of what he presumed to be blood. He studied it for a long moment. It was a curious thing, how a tiny bottle of liquid had started such a war and caused such strife but who was he to speak when he was considering acting out of love for something he was unsure he could or would ever have.

But it was a risk he had to take. If there was one thing Elijah was sure of it was that he loved Katerina. He wanted to find her under all the layers of Katherine. He wanted her to be his for the rest of eternity.

Placing the cure in his back in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to a number he had easily memorized.

_I will talk to my brother for you, Katerina. I cannot make you promises but I will do everything in my power. Do not disappoint me._

He left off the please at the end and leaned against his headrest, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. A reply came through quickly and he opened it eagerly but with an air of caution and foreboding.

_Thank you._

He pressed his lips together in a tight line and clicked the lock screen on his phone, trying not to feel too disappointed as he prepared to get out of the car. His phone chimed once more and with a heavy heart, he opened it.

_I mean it. And I won't disappoint you. I love you, Eli, and I'll tell you as many times as I have to for you to believe me. Please don't give up on me. I need you- more than you realize and _not _just a means of survival. I swear. I. Love. You._

Elijah swallowed, unable to reply because of all the conflicting emotions and thoughts running through his head. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car as Niklaus was walking towards him with bare feet and sleep tousled hair, sweat pants hanging loosely on his hips and a wide smile on his face.

"Big brother," he said warmly.

Elijah returned the smile and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's been too long, Niklaus and for that, I'm truly sorry," he said, squeezing Klaus' shoulder. Elijah had missed both his brother and sister a great deal. Without a second thought, he pulled his younger brother into a brief hug and smiled slightly as he felt Klaus lean into it for a moment before pulling back. With another squeeze of his brother's shoulder, he moved around the front of the car and pulled Rebekah out and into his arms, Niklaus pulled Elijah's small bag out of the backseat and followed his brother inside.

"You look like you could use a drink," Klaus said after Elijah came out of Rebekah's room from tucking her under the blankets of her bed.

"We'll talk in the morning, Niklaus," he said off handedly, giving his brother a tight-lipped smile and clapping him on the shoulder once more before wandering through the vast halls and into his bedroom.

He collapsed on his bed and ran his hands through his hair before pulling out his phone and sending another message.

_And I love you, Katerina._

**A/N: *cue really loud screaming* omg omg omg i've been a Kalijah shipper since S2 and I always thought they were just ff and crackship gold and then they _finally _happened (sorta kinda) and now I'm freaking out! like I seriously don't even know how to channel my feels. at all. I kinda turned into a pile of goo their last scene because it was sososo beautiful and heartbreaking and ELIJAH'S FACE and the way Katherine held his hands and I'm just a bundle of emotion so excuse me and whatever I'm even saying in this A/N because OOH EMMM GEEEEE.**

**anyways, I am considering turning this into something longer but I have some other stuff to work on/do first lol. **

**thanks for reading! please review if you have a minute:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N 1.0: I normally reply to reviews but there were so many it was sort of overwhelming and I was out of town and omg I love you all- followers, favoriters and reviewers alike!**

**_special thanks to_: doctor-bacon, mysticgirl125, Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714, Alnihan, driver picks the music, kalijahisgold (Guest), Sylatta (Guest), firstbournelegacy, LisaLevine, Lenuska25, lolaboots, PixieKindOfCrazy, PenelopeSuriCUTE, . ., 5289belle, Melissa1995, Abbey (Guest), BigNarutoFan, xXMaleseXx, Guest, 1Directioner2199, and last but definitely not least Kurisutori618. **

**i love you all!**

**enough of that, here's chapter 2:)**

* * *

"We were happy here. I have nothing but fond memories of our time in this city," Klaus said, a whimsical smile spreading across his face as he took in Jackson Square, leaning forward to rest his knees on his elbows, his fingers lacing together in front of him.

Elijah smirked and nodded in agreement. "That we were- happy and together as it always should be. I'd like to think we could be again once this mess is settled. It's time to move on from Mystic Falls…there is too much hurt there, Niklaus." Klaus' posture stiffened but he nodded nonetheless and Elijah cast his brother a sidelong glance. "But you feel you have unfinished business there."

"I, for one, would like to have Silas taken care of but I need the Cure in order to vanquish that threat. I know your condition, brother."

With a sigh, Elijah pulled the white box out of his pocket and opened it to look at the vial of what he presumed to be blood. He snapped it shut and turned it over in his hands before taking one of Klaus' and giving the box to his brother. "You've changed, Niklaus. You have more hope than I've seen you possess in decades. It's a welcome change and I can't help but think that a Miss Forbes is to thank for that. Go back to Mystic Falls, Niklaus. Tie up any ends that need your attention. I'll remain here and work on gaining favor with the witches and keep your wayward protégé in line."

"You're giving this to me and asking for nothing in return?" Klaus asked, watching as he over turned the box in his hands before turning his inquisitive blue gaze up at Elijah.

Elijah returned the look with a tight-lipped smile. "As I said, Niklaus, the past holds too much hurt. It's time to move forward and fix what we have left. It has occurred to me that I should hold this over your head until you acquiesce to Katerina's freedom but that wouldn't get us anywhere. Perhaps one day you'll understand and be able to let go. What Katerina did is not all that different from some of your past actions to ensure not only your own survival but that of this family."

"And here I was, thinking we'd be fighting over this until the end of time," Klaus said, a humorless chuckle escaping his lips.

"I hope your not underestimating me," Elijah said with a raised eyebrow and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'm just laying down my sword for the time being. I've learned you can only push your moods so much."

"To the future, then?"

"Always and forever," Elijah said, moving to stand up. "Do hurry back. Your throne awaits," he said, clapping Klaus on the shoulder and squeezing affectionately before walking away.

"_Our_ throne, brother," Klaus called and when Elijah turned, he was gone.

With an amused shake of his head, Elijah continued on his way. He pulled his phone out.

_Meet me in New Orleans._

Two days later, she showed up on the porch of their plantation house just outside of New Orleans and ran into his arms with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

The bright Louisiana sun shone through the Spanish moss and the partially drawn drapes, invading the bedroom. The bed's occupants adjusted in their position to escape the eager rays for as long as possible.

"Too bright, too early" she groaned.

Elijah smirked, keeping his eyes closed and wrapping his arms around her as she burrowed further into his embrace and blocked the sun with her arm thrown over her eyes. "That would be what we call morning, my dear."

"You're too sassy in the morning," she mumbled, rolling them over so she was draped across his chest. They laid there like that, Elijah trailing his fingers through Katherine's curls and down her spine, lightly scratching her back through the cotton of his shirt as she continued to doze in the warm sunlight.

His phone began buzzing on the bedside table and Elijah sighed, reality of why he was in New Orleans invading his peaceful morning. Things had been quiet on the revolutoin front the past few days late, giving Elijah a moment to spend time with his Katerina. Moving slowly so he wouldn't wake her, he reached for the phone and read the text message.

_Nik's already in a mood._

He rolled his eyes at Rebekah's dramatics as he went to answer the text message. _And when should I expect you two?_

The reply was instant. _Idk. Late tonight? We aren't leaving until I graduate- if you want me to keep your dirty little secret that's non negotiable since I can't have the cure._

_Rebekah._

_ What? That was the deal, Eli. Get in touch with Nik and tell him he can shove off because he seems to have forgotten there's a third party involved in all of this...not that it's the first time he's done something like that._

Placing the phone back on the bedside table, Elijah ran a hand over his face, his siblings and their petty arguing already giving him a headache, before looking back down his nose at Katherine. Her eyes fluttered beneath closed lids, her ear resting over his heart, and her red lips slightly opened as she breathed, her breath floating across his skin. He weasled his way out from underneath her and placed her delicately on the mattress, pulling the down comforter over her figure. Elijah watched with a fond smile as Katherine burrowed into the bedding. It wasn't often that she looked so young and carefree and he enjoyed the glimpses he got of his Katerina- they had been few and far between when she had first contacted him a few months ago but she had become to venture out from the fortress of her mind around him and it gave him hope that one day he'd catch her. He pushed a strand of unruly chestnut hair out of her face and ran his knuckles across her cheek before turning to leave the room, taking his phone with him.

It was a while before he heard the soft padding of feet across the wooden floor to where he was standing, looking out the large bay window in the living room.

"There better be a good reason you abandoned me this morning." Elijah smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Katherine standing there with a hand on the threshold in nothing but a white t-shirt of his and her lacy, burgandy underwear. "And that reason better include beigngets, fresh strawberries, and coffee," she said with a playful smile.

Elijah chuckled, returning her endearing smile but turned back to look out the window, crossing his arms in the process. "I'm sure something can be done about that."

"Is everything alright, Eli?" she asked quietly, walking up behind him and wraping her arms around his torso, lacing her fingers through his.

He stiffened at her question. "My siblings will be here later this evening."

"Oh," was all she said. Elijah turned in her arms, taking in her dishelved curls and warm eyes. "And has…has Klaus said anything?" she asked and anyone else would have missed the nerves breaking through Katherine's voice, the slight hue of fear that flashed in her warm, expressive chocolate eyes.

Sighing, Elijah looked over her shoulder. "No, he hasn't."

"I guess I better pack then," she said, tracing nondescript patterns over his sternum. Elijah still didn't respond and Katherine looked up at his stoic face and saw the stealy gaze in his eyes. "Elijah?"

"Yes, Katerina?"

"Where's the cure?"

Elijah swallowed and diverted his gaze from her imploring gaze. "Of that I'm not entirely sure," he answered and it was the honest truth. He assumed Klaus had used it to put Silas down but he hadn't heard anything from his brother in regards to that.

"Do you have it?"

"No, I don't."

"Then who does?"

He didn't answer, only regarding her with a raised brow and she stepped back out of his embrace with a hardened and angry look in her eyes, her fingers gripping the hem of his white t-shirt.

"You just gave it to him didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"Katerina…"

"Did you even try to bargain with him? or did he just bat his eyes, tell you he missed you, and that was enough for you to just hand it over. I bet you even told him you'd lure me down here and have me waiting for him as a welcoming gift!"

"You're being unreasonable and if yo-"

"I'm being unreasonable?! We had a deal, Elijah! We had a deal and I _trusted _you!" she screamed, tears littering her cheeks. "I trusted you," she whispered, her voice breaking as she shook her head and backed away from him, the sunlight shining on her long legs. "And to think. You were the one accusing me of using you as a means to survival. I guess I still am that foolish peasant girl from five hundred years ago- falling in love with someone who just saw me as a bargaining chip."

She stormed off and Elijah could hear her sobs echoing through the halls of the plantation home. They tore at his heart but he didn't go after her; she was gone within thirty minutes.

**A/N 2.0: don't hate me! hate Elijah. it was all his idea. I tried to change his mind but he wouldn't have any of it. he just doesn't understand what it does to our poor shipper hearts. le creys.**

**or, you know, hate me...that's cool too seeing as my Klelijah feels won out over my Kalijah ones and I ain't really sorry. but Elijah still didn't do anything to stop me soooo there's that.**

**no worries, though. there will be a part 3.**

**thanks for reading! please review if you have a minute.**

**p.s. i started a kalijah blog on tumblr: 'catchingkalijah _dot _tumblr _dot _com' if you're on tumblr and interested:)**

**until next time!**


	3. Author's Note

**So, I'm a terrible person and have just completely lost my inspiration for this one. I'm ****_so_**** sorry, guys, I really am but I got busy with a pesky thing called RL and when I came back to it, I just had nada. **

**HOWEVER (tehe) if you follow me on Tumblr, you know I have a TO based...thing in the works called ****_Sanguis Potestas Est _****because I bitch about it all the time. I had been planning on adding some Kalijah in but with the idea/focus I am working with, I didn't have time to work it in other than someone mentioning Katherine to Elijah in passing. basically, I'm planning on writing a couple of companion pieces for SPE and one will definitely be Kalijah:) Now, I don't know when that will be but hopefully not too long since I've been working on SPE for about a month now. I may also have something else (cough cough full length fic cough what cough) up my sleeve but I need to finish both SPE and ****_In Shadow I Hide _****before taking anything else up lol.**

**Once again, I'm****_ terribl_****y sorry I never finished this...it makes me sad that I couldn't do it, wah:( but I hope to see you guys when I get around to posting my Kalijah companion piece:D**

**Thanks! 3**


End file.
